Steven Universe - Blue Warrior (Part 2)
by Kosmos18
Summary: Steven and the Crystal Gems, will encounter a really mysterious character that will bring many surprises, especially since this gem is absolutely an enemy. Steven, will have the possibility of knowing things of a past, of which, it will get him out of some doubts, mainly of his mother. What will Steven know about his mother? And maybe, meet the Diamonds.


Blue Warrior (Part 2)

-White diamond? –Steven asked.

The Crystal Gems were really surprised by Blue Warrior's response. And now the curiosity had invaded.

-That's Steven –said Blue Warrior with a smile. –White Diamond, it's my Diamond.

Incredibly, the astonishment of the Gems like Steven's became deep thoughts, since they had never, until now, heard anything about White Diamond, was someone totally unknown to them.

-And ... Who is White Diamond? –Stevens did not hide his ignorance.

-Have not you heard of White Diamond? –Blue Warrior asked, without any astonishment.

-I have not the slightest idea who you're talking about –Amethyst said without concern.

-I doubt who that is –Garnet said.

-Actually, I did not hear anything about that Diamond –Pearl said thoughtfully.

-I do not care –Steven said.

-Really, that does not surprise me –Blue Warrior almost laughed.

-Why? –Steven asked confused, just as the Gems were.

-Because the truth is that nobody, absolutely nobody, talks about White Diamond.

-And what is that for? In case you want to do the mysterious? –Asked Pearl with a mocking tone.

-Actually Pearl –said Blue Warrior –Is because, really, no one knows Diamond White at present.

-But ... is not she on Mother Earth? –Garnet asked.

-The answer to that question ... It's no.

-But then. How can you belong to White Diamond? –Steven finally did, the right question.

-If you want to know, the reason why I belong to White Diamond –said Blue Warrior with much encouragement -we must go to a place that you have already been. Besides –he continued, as he rose from the sofa and stood in front of the Gems and Steven –there's the White Diamond image.

-And what place is that? –Steven asked.

-It's the Diamond Base, Steven.

-Moon! –Said Pearl a little frightened.

-Yes! Moon! –Stevens was overjoyed.

-In that place is the image of White Diamond.

-How? –Pearl was surprised.

-What!? –Steven screamed.

-It is not true –said Amethyst, and Garnet said nothing at all.

-Wait –Blue Warrior paused. –They were on the moon, and they did not see the image of White Diamond?

-Ah ... No –Steven said.

-That leaves me surprised.

Blue Warrior turned around and began to walk towards the Temple, but only halfway, since he only positioned himself on the portal. –Come.

-Where will we go? –Steven asked curiously.

-I'm going to show you White Diamond.

-Yes! –Steven shouted.

-Wait, Steven –Pearl said as she got up. –If you do not know –he said to Blue Warrior –there is no way to get to the Moon Base from a land portal.

-So what? –Said Blue Warrior as if he did not care.

\- What do you mean by, so what? –Pearl despaired. –You have the form to be able to –Pearl was interrupted.

-Pearl –said Blue Warrior, smiling. –Let me take care of the details while you come to the portal. Please.

The kindness of Blue Warrior persuaded them all to go from the couch to the portal without saying a single word, but it was always the same with him. Long ago they knew Blue Warrior Gems, and it was always, but always the same story. Although he is evil and is someone who is afraid of the simple name, Blue Warrior never failed to demonstrate a side that no evil gem had been able to have, kindness and affection. Ironically, the Gems do not know exactly the same Blue Warrior because the times they have been seen were for mission fulfillment issues, either before the Rebellion, during the Rebellion, and shortly after the Rebellion won the war from the earth. After that they no longer knew about Blue Warrior, but the Gems never ceased to be surprised by that strange appearance that he possessed, an appearance, which although it seems difficult to think, can only be seen on planet Earth. If something always knew the Gems and were very sure, was that the word of Blue Warrior, always told the truth, never concealed what he had planned, was even able to tell his enemies what he thought to do. But, of course, he did not do it because he had to show off. He did it because it was his duty, moreover, that even his strength was still unknown to many, but those who did know his strength really wanted to abandon everything without thinking twice, long before Lose their own existence.

Finally, Steven and the Gems, gathered in the portal of the Temple along with Blue Warrior.

-Very well –said Blue Warrior with much encouragement. –They are ready?

-Yes! –Steven said happily.

-I hope you know what you're doing –Pearl said with some concern.

-It will be all right –Garnet said –that's what I expect –she added, and Pearl despaired.

-I trust him –Amethyst said without hesitation.

-Here we go. To the Base of the Diamonds! –Cried Blue Warrior, and immediately clicked the fingers of his left hand.

Instantly the portal of the Temple was activated transporting all in a trip. And that trip had the result that nobody believed, The Moon. Indeed, in a matter of seconds, Steven along with the Crystal Gems and the same Blue Warrior appeared in the main hall of the Diamond Base.

-But? How can it be…? –Pearl began to look around. He was aware that he was at the Base of the Moon, but it was hard to believe that it had been achieved through a terrestrial portal. –But this? This is…? –Pearl was still surprised. –This is…?

-Impossible –said Blue Warrior.

-Yes! –Cried Pearl in despair, not understanding why.

-I told you I'd take care of the details, Perla. –Blue Warrior just smiled.

-But. It's supposed that only the Diamonds can do that kind of thing –Pearl commented with some doubt.

-Well, now Pearl, you know someone else who can. And for me, there's no impossibility –said Blue Warrior, winking at his right eye.

-We're on the Moon! –Steven yelled happily.

-Too bad he can not float like Steven does –Amethyst said, wishing he could have fun in the same way.

-It would be much better if this place had a little more light –Garnet said.

-That would be great –Steven commented as he continued to float over the lack of gravity.

-You're right, Garnet –said Pearl, -this place gives a little fear to the environment in these conditions.

Suddenly, Blue Warrior snapped his fingers again, now from his right hand, and surprisingly, the place where they were lit up.

-Again? –Pearl was as surprised as she was.

-Now what? –Said Blue Warrior, who had done it again.

-Did you live in this place? –Asked Pearl, almost altered. –How could you know every detail?

-Pearl, relax –Blue Warrior said calmly. –I told you there's no impossibility for me. And ... Yes. I know this base to perfection –and again Blue Warrior just laughed again.

-Look –said Steven suddenly –here is this Yellow Diamond.

-Indeed –said Blue Warrior as he approached. –This is Yellow Diamond. Rather, its image.

-It's very imposing –Steven said in shock.

-Ahm ... Really for me is not the big thing –said Blue Warrior as if he did not care.

-You know her, do not you? –Steven turned to Blue Warrior.

-That's Steven, I know her.

-How well do you know her? –Stevens was already curious.

-Well, Steven, what can I tell you? –Blue Warrior paused. –I know Yellow Diamond enough to tell you that he's someone "unstable."

-Unstable? –Steven did not understand.

\- Yellow Diamond –continued the Blue Warrior –Is someone who, as long as the missions are carried out perfectly, can be a very benevolent one, but the truth is not so much.

-Is he never happy? –Steven asked.

-That's a big question Steven –said Blue Warrior smiling –but the truth is, Yellow Diamond is someone who is based on actions, not facts. Yellow Diamond, is someone who, as I told you, does not make the best decisions since their missions are quite impulsive, like her.

-What kind of warriors do you have –Pearl asked.

-They will see. –Yellow Diamond has the best elite of warrior gems, and they are as impulsive as she is. And that she is more than impulsive, I find someone too irritating, but, his warriors so as not to lose their existence, do everything as she likes.

-And how does he like it? –Steven asked.

-I'll tell you a word. –Jasper.

-Well. Absolute aggression –said Amethyst.

-While your warrior gems do everything to the letter –continued Blue Warrior –Yellow Diamond will be very happy, but at the first of bugs, he will destroy the gems without resentment or pity. Literally.

-You do not give them another chance? –Steven felt a little sad.

-Unfortunately, Steven, as I said, she is someone of actions and not facts. She is someone who, when she wants something, wants it in the moment and instantly. He does not like faults. In general –Blue Warrior quickly added, for not feeling sorry for Amethyst.

-Well, if we talk about faults in general –Pearl said –I think no one likes to fail, does he?

-True –said the Blue Warrior. –But, well, let's say Yellow Diamond, take things from flaws, to the extreme.

-So you really could not talk to her? –Stevens wanted to get a doubt.

-Of course you can talk to her –said Blue Warrior. –But if your idea of talking to Steven is to convince her not to destroy Earth, then I suggest you do not try." It would not do.

-But could there be a chance of convincing her? –Stevens insisted.

-Steven –said Blue Warrior with some seriousness. –The Earth, for Yellow Diamond, is a black stain, is the fault that damages the action of the same Diamond. I already told you, for her it is a piece of rock that does not let her rest in peace.

-But why do you hate Earth so much? –Steven could not quite understand.

-That's something I can not exactly say. But their hatred goes back, long before the Rebellion began and during the Rebellion. –Blue Warrior explained. –I'll tell you more, Steven. In that war, the biggest loss of Gems that fought, was part of Yellow Diamond that of Blue Diamond.

There was a silence of reflection, not only for Steven who was beginning to know, as best he could, the Diamonds and their behavior. Also the reflection was introduced in the Gems, mainly in Pearl and Garnet that were the ones that were more in the Earth in those times, and even for Amethyst, that although it did not have much participation in the Rebellion, is someone created under the order of a Diamond.

Slowly they all walked to the image of Blue Diamond.

-Blue Diamond –Steven said, literally facing the picture.

-It's fantastic, is not it, Steven? –Asked Blue Warrior.

-You can tell he's somebody totally different from Yellow Diamond –Steven added.

-And your perception is not wrong, my Great Quartz. –Blue Warrior smiled. –She's the other side of the coin, quite the opposite, with respect to Yellow Diamond.

-For real? –Stevens was surprised.

-That's Steven –Blue Warrior began. –She is someone who possesses a unique calm, also owns his, but she is more perfectionist, more meticulous, more, strategic.

-Unbelievable. –Steven was really surprised. –That means it's more accessible.

-Unfortunately, no –said Blue Warrior.

Ah ... –Steven was disillusioned.

-It's a Diamond, Steven.

-I thought it would be somebody you could come to an agreement with –Steven said.

-If you're still thinking about saving the Earth, Blue Diamond is not the right Diamond to do it either. Although I do not lie to Steven, with her, you would talk a little more, than a conversation with Yellow Diamond could last.

-Then how exactly is she? –Amethyst asked.

-Garnet. Do you think you have a better answer than mine? –Blue Warrior asked, almost laughing. As if knowing what the answer would be.

-I doubt it –Garnet said, and Blue Warrior laughed softly.

-Blue Diamond also possesses an elite of very powerful warrior gems. And they are so powerful, too, that to this day, no one knows which of the two Diamonds would take complete control of the Mother Planet. If Yellow Diamond, or Blue Diamond, because their forces are very even.

-Wow! –Steven said.

-You can tell they're very even in everything –Pearl said.

-Does Blue Diamond still keep his court gems? –Garnte asked, or maybe it was ... Sapphire?

-Yes, Garnet. He still has it –said Blue Warrior.

-What exactly are the gems of the court? –Steven asked curiously.

-The gems of the court of Blue Diamond, are gems that were created to support in the decision making. Like the same Diamond, they are also strategic, calculating and give advice for the good result and management of the colonies that Blue Diamond has at their disposal.

-And you know how to fight, too? –Amethyst asked.

-All gem created by the Diamonds directly, they know how to fight. Although in this case, yes, they are a little weaker –replied Blue Warrior.

-I can see that he has no weakness –Pearl said.

-Actually, if he had one –said Blue Warrior surprisingly. –More than a weakness, it was a failure.

-A fail? Steven asked the question with much surprise, and the Gems were also very surprised.

-Effectively. A fault. –Blue Warrior paused. –Well, -he said, sighing, -I'll know that.

-You know? –Steven asked, curious.

Blue Warrior stared into Steven's eyes and could not help but smile. –All right, Steven, I'll tell you –he said.

-Bravo! –Stevens was happy.

Blue Warrior turned to see the image of Blue Diamond, and deepened his gaze. He turned his back on the group, while a silencing took over the place for a few seconds that seemed endless. Finally Blue Warrior, began to speak. –Blue Diamond, I'm never looking for what I was looking for, or rather creating. One day, a gem was created by the same hands of Blue Diamond, its brilliance was very particular, and the feeling that this gem was going to be special took over all who saw it, until the day came when the gem took its way. That gem was me –said Blue Warrior while under his head.

-What?! –They shouted.

-Are you a failure then? –Said Pearl and Steven at the same time.

-Impossible –said Amethyst.

-For Blue Diamond, I am –said Blue Warrior. –Steven –he turned to look at it one more time –when in the house you said that if I belonged to Blue Diamond for my dress, really, at no time, in any of your words were you wrong, everything was true. Because, I was created by her –And he looked again, the image of Blue Diamond. –Blue Diamond, it was, my Diamond –he added.

-But you said you belong to White Diamond. –Pearl was confused, just like everyone else.

-Because I'm part of her now, White Diamond.

-But what happened? –Steven asked.

-What happened was, that when I took my form, Blue Diamond first look for explanations. He showed me before his whole court, and no one understood the reasons why I had the form that I have. There was no explanation for what was happening. And that was the first flaw, until they made me talk. When my voice came out, that was my second flaw. At that very moment, the court argued that it was the biggest mistake that could be occurring at that very moment, it would have to be destroyed immediately, the vast majority said. Instead, Blue Diamond, she did not want to be impulsive from the first moment, she thought and felt that she had to be able to take advantage of me, and she put me to the test. That was the most terrible fault. All the tests they imposed on me began to fail, one by one, all their warrior gems beat me in the blink of an eye, they did not give me time to defend myself, even they even had fun with me for the simple fact of making fun of me. All those actions led to the final decision of Blue Diamond, to proclaim me and to call me definitively, fails.

At that moment in history, Amethyst, there are tears in his eyes.

Blue Warrior continued the story looking at the image of Blue Diamond and turning his back on the group. –It was officially a flaw. A flaw that even was not a perfect quartz, well, had the shape and size of a perfect quartz, but the reality was that it was not even a quartz, my gem was something they did not know exactly what it was, because even It looked like a quartz. It was literally an absolute fault, no strength, no fighting skills, weak and pathetic. It was someone who wandered the corridors of the Blue Diamond Temple like a black stain, it was the misfortune of all, and it was useless. Everything was difficult, but still, there was something that motivated me to want to prove something, to be of use to Blue Diamond. And I rebelled.

-How did you rebel? –Steven was surprised. And the Crystal Gems did not leave the absolute amazement.

-So is. I began to disobey every command they gave me. I went to places that would not let me in. I literally began to carry the counter, even, in the same orders of Blue Diamond. Until one day, I made the decision that changed my existence forever. Fighting in the name of Blue Diamond - there was a new silence and no one said a single word. "I began to go to the missions of the elite warrior gems," continued Blue Warrior, "to fight for the Blue Diamond colonies for their control, I was prepared to die for my Diamond, but, the funny thing about it, was that forever I was the first to be defeated, I could never reach the enemy. All those battles that I fought in the name of Blue Diamond, returned with a resounding failure, was the laugh of all and the disgrace of Blue Diamond. But anyway, I did not give up, I wanted to be useful for Blue Diamond, and I kept fighting. I continued to go to every battle, and incredibly little by little I managed to reach my enemies, I could touch them, I could beat them, although, they continued to defeat me, I continued to fail. But I was realizing that little by little my strength increased, that I was getting stronger and stronger. And I kept fighting in the name of Blue Diamond. Everyone took the glory, I, only the repudiation and rejection of all those around me. When I finally survived my first battle, no one congratulated me, because I had barely defeated only one rebel gem. He was still nobody, absolutely nobody. But one day, all that changed completely. I went on a mission, which "kindly" a warrior gem told me, that was literally going to destroy me, because those we were going to fight, were really strong and would not forgive our gems. That did not matter at all, I was going for Blue Diamond, my Diamond, and besides, I was not afraid at all. But reality, overcame my imagination. That battle was cruel and ruthless, without resentment or mercy, really, it was a battle to the death, because even the living beings of the planet fought that we were going to turn it into a colony. That war was so ferocious, that what I thought did not exist, I did not even know it, my fear, my true fear of perishing. And finally I knew the fear, a fear that I hid for a long time, was the complete and complete defeat of my existence without being able to demonstrate that it was not what everyone was saying, a fault. My fear of dying as a failure, had completely devastated my existence, because no one would care what my destiny was, because I have never been useful to Blue Diamond. But, everything took an unexpected turn. Because despite the absolute defeat of the Blue Diamond army, I was the only one who was still there, in the midst of the horror, and to my misfortune, I became the laugh of my enemies. Everyone laughed at how pathetic my life was, and incredibly they laughed, not understanding, as I was still alive. They beat me, they mistreated me, they all laughed, for them it was a game. A game that in irony thought to release me, but until they were bored of me. Between those blows and falls to the ground, I took a weapon, one of the defeated gems, I got up and started to peel. Everyone laughed, and they followed the game, they started to fight against me. I did not have the strength to stand, but there it was, doing what had to be done, all for Blue Diamond. From one moment to another and without realizing it, the gem that was fighting with me, I could defeat it and make it disappear. I could not believe it, I had beaten someone, I was happy. On the other hand, all the enemies laughed even of the pathetic that remained and of the luck that I had, even some congratulated me. But of course, it was not the congratulations he really wanted to hear, it was all a joke. Immediately, the next fight gem was put in front and started to fight, obviously, it did so rudely, without mercy, but they were still playing with me. In another of my falls to the ground, grab another weapon, now a gem that had been completely destroyed, and returned to combat. I did not give up, I did everything for my Diamond. Finally, at the least thought, something happened that no one would have expected, much less me. Strike one of the weapons directly to the enemy gem, and I destroyed it. And in that instant, they all came to destroy me. Again, the rain of blows fell on me again, and I did everything I could to defend myself. When it was all over, I still lived, I was still alive, and I decided to get up again.

-Do not! –Cried Amethyst and Pearl.

At that moment Blue Warrior turned and could see that Amethyst and Pearl followed the story with great passion and were literally crying. Steven was sitting on the ground staring at him, now in his eyes, and he was also sad. While Garnet was still standing, but the most striking thing was that he was not wearing his glasses, and now his eyes could be seen clearly. At that moment, Blue Warrior could not help but begin to feel sad and to let go of his feelings, but he continued to tell the story.

-Once I was back in front of my enemies, I do not know what happened, much less how it happened, but something inside me began to grow and grow bigger. At that moment, my enemies began to be closer and closer, they all came towards me with the intention of destroying me definitively, and I defended myself. My strength and my powers, even strangers appeared, within seconds had defeated and destroyed about 20 gems. Nobody understood anything, let alone me, but when I realized what I had done, just scream, for Blue Diamond!, and return to combat. I did not care anymore, I started attacking everyone, and I felt happy, because it was no longer the fault that everyone said it was, finally, it was the gem I wanted to be, to be useful to Blue Diamond. But that had a very high price, which I had to pay, because in that battle, all my anger, my rancor, my hatred, all the bad, came to light, and I did not spare anyone's life, I began to destroy them one by one, even those that had only disintegrated their physical form, did not give them time to regenerate and destroyed them. But also, I began to destroy the whole life of that planet without respecting anything that existed at that time –there was a resounding silence from one moment to another. –Finally, I had conquered a planet in the name of Blue Diamond, my Diamond. I came out victorious and got his colony. Upon returning to Mother Earth, I was still the only standing gem, while the other warrior gems continued to rest for regeneration. Two to five days passed, and all the Blue Diamond warrior gems were ready to be received by the same Diamond. All were summoned to the great hall, all were congratulated, applauded, awarded and rewarded, even reformed for greater combat capacity.

-And you!? –Said Amethyst angrily.

-I ... Also enter the great hall –said Blue Warrior –but when all that really ended. Enter alone. And when he entered the great hall, there he was, Blue Diamond and all his court. I was happy, I had finally done something for her, what I had wanted so much, but Blue Diamond only told me that if I once again disobeyed a direct order from her, she would send me to the gem-destroying machine. He only asked me, that I will stay on Mother Earth, and enough.

-Why? –Asked Garnet.

-Because he was not qualified to go on missions. She was weak, a disgrace to herself and her entire court, and still pathetic to be in the ranks of her elite warrior gems. Then I obeyed the Blue Diamond order, and stayed on Mother Earth.

-That is unfair! –Shouted Amethyst, while Pearl could not help but begin to cry literally.

Steven was still sitting on the ground, and you could tell that there were many things he could not understand, but at the same time, there was certainly something that was forming more firmly, defending Planet Earth. And Garnet, he went on in the same place without saying a word.

-Time went by –continued Blue Warrior –and I had a new mission commissioned by Blue Diamond, I was happy. But I would never have imagined the kind of mission. And it was a diplomatic mission...

-To the earth! –Steven shouted.

-Indeed –said Blue Warrior. –I came to Earth in order to see the progress of the Blue Diamond warrior's offensive against the Rebellion that was unfolding. There I had the privilege of seeing, but not knowing, Pearl and Garnet. I saw them fighting, it was extraordinary, while I was able to defend myself against other gems. I met Yellow Diamond for the first time, and, back to Mother Earth. Upon returning, Blue Diamond reproached me for defending myself, and not having captured one of those gems. To tell the truth, my mission was never to fight, that's why he got upset with me, and I stayed on Mother Earth. But one day, I could not take it anymore. I knew I had enough strength and power to fight anyone, I knew I could conquer any planet by myself, something inside told me. And once again I disobeyed the direct orders. I went on a mission, returned victorious, and Blue Diamond, incredibly did not say anything, just gave me a new mission. And I went out to meet her. I was happy, at all times, I had missions requested by my Diamond, I went everywhere, and returned victorious. My name was known by all the colonies, not only of Blue Diamond, but also by the colonies of Yellow Diamond. I ended up going to places never thought of, even by the same warrior gems. Perhaps the incredible thing about these missions was that I went alone, nobody was with me, but I returned victorious. And I'm not going to lie to them, there were missions that, to tell the truth, I thought I would lose my existence completely. I did really very, very difficult missions, the elite warrior gems, were really surprised at how I came back victorious from those places, and no one could stop me. A couple of times I returned to Earth, although they were not combat missions. But still I kept going to places I never thought, alone, but victorious. Nothing and no one could stop me now. Until one day, I could say, on the least unthinkable day, I returned to the Mother Earth of a mission, and as always, nobody received me and never congratulated me, but, I did not care at all, because it was always the same, I only cared The victorious missions for my Blue Diamond. That day I came back, I went to the boardroom without knowing what I was going to find there. I only entered the place to give notice to my Diamond of the mission realized successfully, and also, I took to him a gems sample of my victory. And when I entered, there I was, not only Blue Diamond, my Diamond, but there was Yellow Diamond, and incredibly White Diamond. As always, Yellow Diamond could not avoid recriminating my entrance after having interrupted something of great importance between the Diamonds, whereas White Diamond only observed to me.

-What do you want? –Blue Diamond told me.

-Successful mission –I replied –I even brought you sample gems.

-You're just coming to say that? –Blue Diamond asked me. I was already accustomed to his "indifference."

-Yes, my Diamond. But also to see if there's any other mission –I said. To be honest, I was already really exhausted from all missions performed without rest.

-All I want is for you to disappear –said Blue Diamond.

-Very well, my Diamond –I said, turning around to leave the place.

-Do not. You do not understand –he said suddenly. –I want you to cease to exist.

-How? –I could not understand absolutely anything, and I could not turn around to see it directly, I just turned my back with much intrigue.

-You would do me a great favor if you went straight to the gem-destroying machine and you would cease to exist –said Blue Diamond finally.

-Okay –I said, not turning, and just retired from the boardroom.

At that moment Blue Warrior could not help beginning to shed a couple of tears, and at the same time, at that moment surprisingly, Garnet parted, and appeared Ruby and Sapphire.

-I'm so sorry –said Sapphire, weeping.

-Sapphire –said Blue Warrior with tears in his eyes and laughing.

-I never know –said Sapphire as he hugged with Blue Warrior who was the one who lifted her into his arms.

-Do not worry Sapphire –aid Blue Warrior in the embrace. –And good to see you again –I add.

Blue Warrior left Sapphire on the ground, greeted Rubi, and again reappeared Garnet, who was now crying.

Halfway –continued Blue Warrior –when I was going in the direction of the gem-destroying machine, White Diamond reached me.

-Where are you going? –I wonder.

-To carry out my last mission –I answered.

-That does not have to be your last mission. It's not necessary –she said.

-Of course it's necessary –I said sadly. –Blue. Sorry. Blue Diamond ordered it for me.

-And this is all because you're a failure? –I could not help but be surprised when Diamond White said that.

-All I did was to prove that I'm not a failure. Everything I did was for her. I did everything to prove that he could trust me. But from the day I believed, I was never useful. Even when it was already.

-And that's why you're going to destroy yourself. –White Diamond touched my right shoulder with his hand.

-There's no reason to exist anymore –I said.

-And if you existed for me? –Diamond asked me softly. –You're a perfect gem –she began –It's unfortunate that my sister has not seen your true potential from the moment she appeared. And I'll tell you something. You're the gem I've been trying to create for a long time –I did not know what to say to those words. –Do you want to be part of me? –White Diamond finally asked.

-Do you want it to be part of you? Do you want it to exist for you? –I asked in great astonishment, at White Diamond.

-You already exist –she replied. –Now I just want you to be part of something, and that something, I want it to be with me.

-At that very moment –said Blue Warrior –I kneel down and lower my head in honor of White Diamond. –I accept –I said to her, to White Diamond. –I accept to be part of you, and to live for you my perfect, wonderful White Diamond. –At that moment, White Diamond laid both hands on my shoulders, made me stand up, and told me –closes your eyes.

-I closed my eyes –continued Blue Warrior –and I began to feel a great power flowing over me, a power I can not describe, but it was great and it felt very good, and that power kept growing. Until finally, White Diamond stopped. –Open them and look at me -she said. –I opened my eyes and could not believe what I was seeing at the time. I could not understand it but it was real, I was the size of White Diamond, had its height, and besides, I felt a huge power inside me, as if she had released all my strength and gave me even more. It had the appearance of a Diamond, it was like a Diamond. Even the new dress I now own appeared, a dress very similar to that of White Diamond, it was difficult to believe, but obviously, I am not a Diamond, but still, I felt alive again and very happy. –Come with me –said White Diamond. And we went back to the boardroom. At that moment, White Diamond addressed his sister Blue Diamond.

-Sister, I want to show you something –she said. And he beckoned with his hand to enter once more, to the place where they had completely rejected me. When I entered the room, the faces of Yellow Diamond, and especially the one of Blue Diamond, had no explanation. –Now, he belongs to me –said White Diamond suddenly.

-No sister! –Said Blue Diamond aggressively. –I will not let you!

-You rejected it –said White Diamond.

-He belongs to me! –Said Blue Diamond. And I think, Blue Diamond at that moment, I try to recover when I see my new image.

-Now, sister, he's mine. And the first action of repression or insult you make. You're going to meet me –White Diamond said. And Blue Diamond did not say a word again. –Wait for me outside –said White Diamond –at the end we'll go.

-I automatically obeyed the White Diamond order –continued the Blue Warrior. –When the Diamond meeting was over, finally White Diamond and I left the Planet Mother, but I could not help asking her something very important.

\- And now how I am going to call? –I said to White Diamond.

-You will continue to call in the same way, nothing will change. I want your name to be re named by all our colonies –said White Diamond. –To tell you the truth, I do not want you ever to change, my great warrior –I add. –Now, you will be my right hand, and you will have absolute freedom in your actions. Now you, you will be like me. I want you to be always by my side.

-That will be so –I said. –Until the day you no longer need me. And even, I will continue being proud to have been by his side, until that day, that I have to destroy my gem.

-That, it will never happen, as long as I continue to exist –she told me, my White Diamond. And we never went back to Mother Earth.


End file.
